Starchild
This article is about the animated Paul Stanley. For the real musician, see Paul Stanley (musician). is still canon. | species= KISSterian | gender= Male | hair= Black | eyes= Black | powers= Flight | job= Musician | affiliation= KISS; Mystery Inc. | firstapp= : (as Stanley) (as Starchild) | actor= Himself }} Starchild is the frontman and leader of the rock band/cosmic superhero mystery-solvers, KISS. , direct-to-video 24. Physical appearance Insert details here. Personality He has feelings for Daphne, but doesn't want the other guys of the band to pick on him, so he denies it in front of them at first, but they find out the truth when he kisses Daphne in front of them once the mystery is solved. He always calls Fred, "Frank", which could either mean he misheard Fred's name, or he could be doing it just to get under Fred's skin because he knows Fred's jealous of him and all the attention Daphne gives him. Powers and abilities * Flight * Energy beam: He could fire a star shaped energy beam from his right eye, and his hands. ** Precognitive sight: He also claimed that his eye could see everything, including glimpses of the future. History Early life They're descendants of warriors from KISSteria, who locked the Destroyer in a volcano. Like their ancestors, they're sworn to protect the Rock of KISSteria from being found by the Crimson Witch, the Destroyer's creator, and releasing the monster again. They then (somehow) became the biggest rock band on planet, Earth. A cover story was made, where they received the Rock of KISSteria as a gift from Detroit, under the name of "Detroit Rock". They even had an amusement park made after them, where the Rock of KISSteria was kept on display at the Hall of KISStory, until it got to Halloween, and they take it on tour with them. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two They were hired to perform at a costume party in Banning Junction on Halloween night. When the Ghost of Hank Banning showed up at the party, they indirectly helped save the day by continuing to play. : , season 2, episode 6. ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery Insert details here. Appearances * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 206. * DTV24. Quotes | Starchild: You know how the eye sees everything. Well, I just caught a glimpse of the future. Demon: Yeah, and I bet the future is a redhead. Starchild: Haha, you bet--I mean--in a way. Don't ask me how or why, but I think we're going to need these kids to help us catch that witch. Spaceman: You're kidding, they're just humans.... Catman: Not even all of them... Starchild: I know, but the eye never lies. }} Notes/trivia * Paul Stanley is the only member of the band to voice himself in both appearances. * While his and the other members' second appearance in Rock and Roll Mystery does not outright contradict their previous appearance in A Scooby-Doo Halloween, it does cause hard to miss conflicts. ** The real-world identities and realistic designs (i.e. Stanley (Starchild)'s hairy chest) in the episode are dropped in favour of highlighting the alter egos of KISS; they're reinvented as glam rock superheroes from an alternate dimension, and they only go by their nicknames. It's ever so slightly possible that the film just expands on what wasn't known in the episode. ** Daphne has a major crush on Starchild, but doesn't give any opinion whatsoever in the episode. Footnotes References }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Characters with flight Category:Guest stars Category:KISS Category:KISSterians Category:Main characters' love interests Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 characters